


You are the storm

by Hessefan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde hacía días que Gokudera no iba a la escuela, exactamente desde que pasó aquel penoso incidente con un cuaderno que le había sido sustraído injustamente de la mochila por niñas caprichosas y despechadas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ¿Se imaginan si Katekyô Hitman Reborn! fuese mío? Qué horror. Todo de Akira Amano.
> 
> Prompt: El huracán lleva tu nombre. Tabla Libros de la comunidad de LJ, Fandom Insano.
> 
> Llevo semanas escuchando la canción de The Cardigans "You are the storm" y no dejo de pensar en el Gokudera/Tsuna (creo que estoy enferma). Espero que les guste.

I'm an angel bored like hell  
and you're a devil meaning well  
you steal my lines and you strike me dumb  
come raise your flag upon me

and if you want me I'm your country  
if you win me I'm forever

'cause you're the storm that I've been needing  
and all this peace has been deceiving  
I like the sweet life and the silence  
but it's the storm that I believe in

(The Cardigans, You are the storm)

Hace horas que la televisión está encendida y clavada en el mismo canal, escucha sin escuchar hasta que una palabra lo trae de vuelta a la realidad. Es como si la que está dando el parte meteorológico, además de estar en la tv, estuviera en su mente.

Sonríe, mientras su madre le advierte al respecto. Lo mejor es que suspenda la salida, pero no tiene miedo por un alerta meteorológico, después de todo estará con Gokudera y ha pasado por tanto con él que una simple tormenta de verano no lo amedrantará.

El té en su taza se termina y sabe que por eso ha llegado la hora de salir. Y es en ese momento que el miedoso Tsuna sale a relucir. Tiene presente no sólo la tormenta desatándose sobre su cabeza, metafórica y literal; además tiene presente que nunca antes se había tomado el atrevimiento de ir a la casa de su guardián.

Pero quiere verlo, necesita hacerlo y comprobar que todo está bien.

(…)

Desde hacía días que Gokudera no iba a la escuela, exactamente desde que pasó aquel penoso incidente con un cuaderno que le había sido sustraído injustamente de la mochila por niñas caprichosas y despechadas.

Varias veces habían querido hacérselo ver, pero Tsuna reía de las ocurrencias de los demás porque en el fondo él conocía las razones de su autoproclamado Mano Derecha para ser tan atento, pero por supuesto que no podía defender esa postura hablando abiertamente de la mafia con gente ajena a ese particular mundo. Y que Gokudera tuviera una legión de chicas tras él y que él no les diera cabida era simplemente porque su guardián se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo y no tenía tiempo para amoríos.

Tanto Yamamoto como Ryohei se mantenían al margen de las bromas, pero no fue hasta que el guardián de la lluvia le resaltó con calma los mismos detalles que solían resaltar los demás en son de burla que no empezó a cavilar al respecto. No por nada Takeshi era la lluvia que todo lo limpia y despeja.

Y luego lo del cuaderno. Y las chicas despechadas. Y Gokudera que no asistía a clases.

Era muy sospechoso.

Salió sin paraguas aunque el cielo gris y encapotado se erigía sobre su cabeza amenazante, pudo haber dado la vuelta e ir a por él cuando sintió la primera gota pesada caer. Apenas había hecho una cuadra. Pero algo en todo eso le confortaba.

Un rayo azotó la ciudad y acabó por preguntarse por qué.

¿Por qué de todos los días que podía haber elegido para ir tuvo que ser ese? Tal vez porque esa mañana se despertó sabiendo que si no iba a dedicarle a Gokudera un "Todo está bien" al mejor estilo Takeshi, no lo vería al otro día en la escuela, ni al siguiente. Quizás nunca más y la mera idea le aterraba. Por eso no necesitó que Reborn le diera una patada en el trasero y le dijera algo como "Es tu deber asegurarte que tu guardián está bien, idiota, eres el jefe" para tomar esa decisión.

Sabía que pese a no asistir a clases Gokudera siempre estaba cerca, que le rondaba incluso en plena clase. Aunque fuera en momentos y lugares imposible, Tsuna sentía que su guardián lo vigilaba. No por nada era su supuesta y autoproclamada Mano Derecha.

Sin embargo no tenía por qué tomar distancia y eso era lo que se proponía hacerle entender. Y si bien practicó durante todo el trayecto lo que ya había practicado durante toda la semana, acabó por hacerse una maraña en la cabeza. De palabras, de por qué, de excusas y perdones.

A tal punto que cuando llegó ante la puerta del modesto apartamento estuvo un rato bajo la tormenta tratando de arreglar el desastre de oraciones; era como si en su cabeza se hubieran traspapelado un montón de notas con aforismos excesivamente trillados.

Cuando Gokudera abrió la puerta no esperó encontrarse al Décimo tras ella, menos que menos en esas condiciones. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y no parecía para nada molesto por el pormenor. La camisa blanca pegada al cuerpo dejaba entre ver el color de su piel. Gokudera tragó grueso tratando de no reparar en eso, pero malditas hormonas que hacían lo que se le antojaban, llevándolo a fijarse en rasgos y movimientos en los que en un pasado no muy lejano jamás se había detenido a contemplar.

—Décimo, ¿qué hace aquí?

—Yo… —señaló hacia afuera; de golpe se había puesto nervioso cuando no tenía más razones para ponerse así que no saber cómo enfrentar a un amigo—Venía a ver… no vas a la escuela… y yo entiendo, pero no hace falta… ¡perdón, Gokudera!

—¿Eh? —No había sacado nada en limpio de esas oraciones inconexas—Pase —lo invitó haciéndose a un lado, llevó una mano tras su nuca masajeándosela, incómodo por el detalle de tener una visita inesperada—Disculpe el desorden, Bianchi hace mucho que no viene y yo… no soy bueno manteniendo el orden.

—Parece que por aquí hubiera pasado un tornado.

Eso le hizo reparar en el detalle.

—¿Qué se le dio por salir hoy, Décimo? —intentó obviar las circunstancias en las que se habían visto la última vez hacia apenas una semana, un día y tres horas atrás.

—Es que… ya te dije, hace una semana que no vas a clase —miró con reparo el pequeño apartamento dividido sólo por tres arcadas que diferenciaban bien la cocina de la habitación, dejando un espacio para una sala y, por lógica, un baño.

Sabía que Gokudera no pasaba necesidades económicas, pero le llamó la atención notar que no había nada ostentoso; parecía ser el cuarto de un adolescente común y corriente, con el desorden propio de alguien que lleva la tormenta como cualidad.

Junto a un sillón de dos cuerpos y frente a una mesita baja había una pequeña biblioteca con tres estantes, en el superior había libros cuyos lomos rezaban en romano diversos nombres como Asimov, Haldeman, L. Grant que le resultaron ajenos, al punto que se avergonzaba. En el del medio había una no modesta colección de DVD de los Expedientes X que afortunadamente Tsuna pudo reconocer para sentirse menos ignorante. En el estante inferior un cenicero en forma de calavera le regalaba una macabra sonrisa.

Giró notando en una de las paredes un poster con una calavera que supo identificar como una pirata; pero fue el enorme sistema planetario pegado en el techo lo que le llevó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Temía que estuvieras enfermo. —Dejó de prestarle atención al techo y a todo el cuarto dando la vuelta para mirarlo a él, pero Gokudera había bajado la vista al suelo, consumiéndose de los nervios.

Tsuna pensó que tal vez la alteraba la intromisión. Pero a Gokudera nunca podía molestarle la presencia del Décimo bajo ninguna circunstancia, aunque debía reconocer que no estaba habituado a recibir visitas.

Que Tsuna reparase tanto en los detalles de su vivienda le llevaba a darse cuenta de que era una efectiva manera de conocer mejor a una persona a través de sus gustos. Eso le aterraba… porque la mayor parte del tiempo Gokudera no se gustaba mucho a sí mismo y temía que Tsuna descubriese que era más freak de lo que en verdad aparentaba.

Sin embargo era evidente que Tsuna no estaba ahí para evaluar el estilo de vida de su guardián.

—Te has perdido muchas clases y tuvimos el examen de historia contemporánea —dijo al recibir sólo un inquietante silencio en respuesta.

Para Gokudera eran obvias las razones por las que no había querido pisar el colegio; no después de la vergüenza que sus compañeros le habían hecho pasar revelando su más oscuro y retorcido secreto.

Quizás no era para tanto, pero que el jefe supiera que tenía otras intenciones más que ser su Mano Derecha no había estado nunca en sus planes.

No quería alejarlo de su lado y sabía que algo así podía llegar a ser fatal para la extraña relación que tenían. Y por ser consciente de todo eso le alegraba ver a Tsuna allí, pese a todo. Era la clase de actitud que tendría alguien como el Décimo.

—¿Y justo hoy que hay alerta meteorológica por una tormenta tropical se le ocurre venir?

—Lo lamento, ¿vine en mal momento?

Gokudera negó con la cabeza, riendo apenas. ¿Valía sentirse contento? Era precipitado alegrarse, primero debía aclarar los tantos con su jefe.

—Décimo, es importante que lo sepa —se apuró en decir—¡No era un corazón! ¡Dios Santo, ¿un corazón? ¡Soy un chico, no dibujo corazones! —se aferró de la cabeza, tratando de borrar el bochorno vivido—¡¿A quién se le puede ocurrir que a un chico como yo se le dé por dibujar corazones con el nombre de otro chico? ¡Eso era una calavera! ¡Y además que escriba su nombre por todos lados significa nada más que… que mi devoción por…!

—¿Y por qué no vas a la escuela? —decidió interrumpirlo antes que acabara destrozando su propio apartamento de pura furia.

—Bueno, pues… porque… es obvio que… o sea…

—Tú no eres así —bajó la vista al suelo, meditando seriamente al respecto—. No eres la clase de chico al que le importa lo que opinen los demás —sonrió abiertamente—por eso me agradas tanto.

—D-Décimo… —se quedó sin palabras, porque si fuera otra persona la que le dijera todas esas cosas ya estaría dinamitando al infeliz, pero sonaba tan bonito cuando Tsuna decía esa clase de cursilerías que no sabía hacer otra cosa más que sonreírle como un idiota.

Y no era algo que sucediera a diario y menos que menos para con él.

—Por eso y por tantas otras cosas —agregó el jefe.

Se quitó la mochila dejándola sobre el suelo para después proceder a quitarse la ropa con calma, tratando de mantener un tono natural.

—Nunca te lo dije, pero… tú fuiste la primera persona que creyó ciegamente en mí —comenzó a saltar en un pie tratando de quitarse el zapato lleno de agua—, fuiste el primero que dejó de llamarme Tsuna-inútil incluso cuando lo seguía siendo. Y, después de lo que pasó la semana pasada, me quedé pensando al respecto.

Gokudera se espantó al ver como seguía desvistiéndose, pero no fue hasta que Tsuna quedó en calzoncillos que pudo abrir la boca y frenar acto tan sugerente.

—¿Qué hace?

—Estoy todo mojado —alzó los hombros con naturalidad y despreocupación. Gokudera lo había visto tantas veces en paños menores que no esperaba esa reacción. Era tan inesperada.

—Le haré un té —dijo con firmeza, tratando de distraerse y de obviar lo mucho que Tsuna le gustaba cada vez más con el correr de los días, semanas y meses.

Porque para Hayato ya no se trataba sólo de "admiración" o "agradecimiento". Y el quid del asunto era que Tsuna no se diera cuenta. Pero ahí lo tenía, semi desnudo, como tantas otras veces lo había tenido; sólo que el tiempo había pasado y la tormenta interior se había aclarado. Y no podía resultar nada bueno de esa combinación explosiva.

Sus sentimientos y tener a Tsuna en esas condiciones podían hacer desastres en él. Y no quería dar más pasos en falso de los que ya había hecho hasta la fecha.

—Pensé en eso, en que si me quieres… —Le susurró a la nada, mirando la espalda de su guardián.

—C-Claro que lo quiero, Décimo —No supo si lo preguntaba, pero como mano derecha le pareció prudente afirmarlo—¡Maldición, me quemé!

—¿Estás bien? —Se acercó para tratar de ayudarlo a preparar el té. La mano quemada de su guardián no era sobre lo que más quería hablar en ese momento así que trató de no desviarse del tema—No fue hasta que Reborn llegó que me di cuenta de que mi vida era muy aburrida y que si seguía siendo el mismo de siempre no acabaría bien —plantó una mueca de disconformidad meditando sus propias palabras—, aunque tampoco siendo el futuro jefe de una familia mafiosa tengo un mejor prospecto de vida.

—¡Qué dice, Décimo! Usted puede ser lo que quiera, si es una persona genial.

—¿Ves? —Sonrió Tsuna.

—¿Qué?

—Tú me haces creer que valgo más de la cuenta —carraspeó, dándose cuenta de que se estaba poniendo acalorado, buscó con la mirada dos tazas y las dio vuelta para colocar sobre ella el colador.

—¿Y usted… usted? —Gokudera se arrepintió de hablar, pero demasiado tarde pues había acaparado toda la atención de su jefe.

Tsuna esperó a que esa sarta de palabras se convirtieran en una autentica oración, pero de repente las breas de té parecían resultarle muy interesantes a Gokudera ya que, enmudecido, no despegaba la vista de ellas.

—Nada.

—Dime…

Pero no sabía poner en palabras lo que sentía. Estaba seguro de que quería al Décimo, de una manera que nada tenía que ver con el hecho de que fuera su jefe.

—Soy un desastre… —rió interiormente, sintiéndose patético y teniéndose lástima—No soy bueno con las palabras cuando de estas cosas se tratan.

Y no, es que uno no se enamora todos los días.

—Entonces escríbemelo o hazme un dibujo, porque no vine bajo esta tormenta sólo para tomar té.

Gokudera entonces lo miró con excesiva sorpresa, acaso ¿Tsuna era en verdad consciente de lo que significaba que él fuera sincero? Algo dentro de Hayato le gritaba a este que si no era franco perdería una oportunidad que tanto había clamado, pero a la vez temía tanto abrir esa caja de Pandora.

—¿Sabe? —pronunció con duda—tengo un… bueno —se corrigió con torpeza—no es un diario, pero es algo parecido.

Tsuna elevó las cejas, un poco sorprendido por descubrir tanto romanticismo alemán —o en ese caso italiano— en alguien tan borde como Gokudera.

—Si quiere se lo muestro… el diario, digo —aclaró sin necesidad.

Buscó entre el mar de cosas que era el reducido espacio del cuarto hasta que dio con un cuaderno de espirales repleto de dibujos con calaveras, tanto en la tapa como en la contratapa. Lo abrió por el medio hasta que dio con lo que buscaba y lo extendió, temblando. Porque sabía que si le abría de esa forma el corazón a alguien podía salir lastimado y no era una persona que supiese lidiar con esas emociones tan complejas. Sin embargo también tenía muy presente que estaba ante Tsuna. El Décimo no se burlaría de él ni lo minimizaría.

—¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó viendo su propio nombre en la carilla, como si el guardián le hubiera dedicado un apartado exclusivamente a él. ¿Era ese el momento en el que debía empezar a sentir miedo?

—Si no lo toma ahora me arrepentiré.

Tsuna se lo sacó de la mano abruptamente con temor a ese arrepentimiento y se sentó a la mesa mientras Gokudera terminaba de preparar la merienda. Comenzó a leer, notando que si bien no era un diario sí se trataban de impresiones personales.

Por momentos sentía ganas de reír ante las propias apreciaciones que su guardián hacía sobre el mundo que los rodeaba, pero a veces se quedaba sin aliento; porque pese a que hablaba de él y al principio eran sólo impresiones propias de un guardián fanático, poco a poco lo hacía desde un lugar más íntimo. Desde el de un amigo.

Por ejemplo, no se trataba de lo genial que el Décimo era para Gokudera, sino de las distintas clases de sonrisa que portaba Tsuna. ¡Incluso las había clasificado! Y ni el susodicho sabía que tenía una distinta para cada emoción.

La sonrisa que le dedicaba a Kyoko, llena de timidez y añoranza, la sonrisa de complacencia, la sonrisa de compromiso, la que portaba cuando algo le salía mal y trataba de hacerlo mejor.

Pero lo que le dolía en lo más profundo era la apreciación personal que a veces Gokudera tenía sobre sí mismo.

—No es así, Gokudera. No eres una persona horrible. —Elevó la vista, notando que su guardián había terminado el té y que el suyo estaba frío y sin tocar—Quizás sea cierto que eres un poco belicoso, te ganas enemigos en la escuela y la mayoría te tiene miedo, pero yo te conozco muy bien, sé que eres bueno.

—No pienso lo contrario, o sí… sólo que… usted es genial, décimo —volvió a repetir, pero sin la emoción de siempre—Alguien como usted merece tener un amigo mejor que yo…

Tsuna sonrió, sabía que detrás de ese caparazón y aspecto de chico duro se escondía una persona que le costaba horrores sentir seguridad y por ello confiar plenamente en las personas. Debía ser horrible andar así por la vida. Un poco él lo sabía, Gokudera había sido su primer amigo de verdad junto a Yamamoto.

—Quizás sea cierto que desde que llegaste me he metido en muchos problemas —rió—, sin quitarle mérito a Reborn, quien es el gran responsable de todas mis desgracias hoy en día. Aunque sin él no te hubiera conocido seguramente y… mi vida cambió mucho desde entonces.

—Sé perfectamente que no quiere ser un jefe de la mafia, lo escuché quejarse varias veces de no tener una vida normal… pero por eso yo soy su Mano Derecha —explicó con una pizca de orgullo—, para quitarle un poco de peso.

—No, te equivocas —negó con calma, ¿por qué con Gokudera todo tenía que ver con la mafia? Era tan difícil hablar de asuntos personales—Antes era así… pero, ya lo dije, mi vida era muy aburrida hasta que llegaste tú —miró a la nada, como si fuera un viejito que con nostalgia revive pasajes del pasado.

—Le haré un nuevo té.

—Lo siento —se disculpó por el pormenor.

Todavía le faltaban unas páginas para terminar de leer y por eso se concentró en la lectura como si se tratara de un libro muy interesante, y es que siempre es interesante saber lo que opina sobre nosotros una persona que nos importa mucho. Era como si el mismo cuaderno le estuviera hablando, como si le estuviera confirmando sus más osadas sospechas.

Sin dudas Gokudera lo quería de una manera muy apasionada. Sin dudas Gokudera daría su vida por él y lo cuidaría por siempre. Sin dudas Gokudera seguiría a su lado, contra viento y marea, sin importar las resoluciones que como jefe tomara a futuro.

Incluso Gokudera había advertido los sentimientos que guardaba hacia Kyoko y no podía hacer otra cosa más que abogar por la felicidad de su Décimo.

Si eso no era amor, Tsuna no sabía que nombre ponerle. ¿Amor fanático de Mano Derecha? Podía ser; los eruditos deberían darle un apartado exclusivo en el diccionario.

Negó con la cabeza dando vuelta la última página del cuaderno; allí estaba escrito otra vez su nombre enmarcado en una calavera.

—¿Ve? Es una calavera —remarcó Gokudera como si eso fuera lo más importante a discutir.

Tsuna empezó a reír bajito, es que Gokudera pese a darle miedo a, veces también le causaba gracia, y ternura y cariño y mil emociones más.

—Entonces, ¿es verdad?

—¿Qué cosa? —se recargó nervioso contra la mesada cuando Tsuna se puso de pie para enfrentarlo.

—Lo que dicen todos, que me quieres…

Bueno, no lo decían precisamente con esas adorables palabras, pero a eso apuntaban las acotaciones a espaldas de Gokudera sobre su desmedida atención hacia Sawada.

—Por supuesto.

Tsuna suspiró dándose por vencido, Gokudera era tan complicado por momentos. Era como intentar, literalmente, entender una tormenta. Con lo impredecibles que estas son.

—Estuve toda esta semana pensando al respecto, me costó un montón juntar coraje para venir hasta aquí y tú estás como siempre…

—Es que mis… —No sabía cómo decirlo— emociones siempre fueron las mismas.

—Creí que me querías de otra manera —explicó Tsuna, algo desganado y muy desilusionado—, que las cosas iban a cambiar, que te ibas a comportar distinto. Y no quería… no quería que te alejaras. Le temía al cambio.

—Eso no va a pasar —sonrió, con esa sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba a Tsuna y en contadas ocasiones, especialmente cuando no había nadie cerca que pudiera leer en sus ojos sus verdaderos sentimientos—, no tengo motivos para alejarme de usted, soy su mano derecha…

—Entonces ¿por qué no vas a la escuela?

—Porque estoy tan cabreado con esos hijos de puta que si voy la prendo fuego con todos ellos adentro.

Tsuna ahogó la carcajada, porque Gokudera lucía furioso y sabía de lo que era capaz estando así. Sin dudas lo mejor era que no asistiera a la escuela hasta que no menguara el enojo.

—Bueno, en la mochila te traje todo lo que los profesores nos dieron en esta semana. Debe estar todo empapado, pero...

Eso sonaba a despedida y Gokudera había pasado una semana de abstinencia, quería su sobredosis de "Décimo" antes de despedirse.

—La tormenta empeoró y no es prudente que se vaya a esta hora.

—Tengo que avisarle a mi mamá, debe estar preocupada —Buscó su celular en la maraña de ropa que había dejado en la entrada, sacándolo del bolsillo del pantalón chorreando agua—¿Me prestas tu móvil? —Apenas terminó de preguntarlo ya lo tenía en la mano, pero antes de marcar meditó la circunstancia—¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

—C-claro… tengo arroz blanco y pan duro para cenar, pero puedo salir a comprar algo —De inmediato dio la vuelta y buscó con la mirada lo necesario para salir a hacer los mandados bajo la lluvia—¡Quédese que ya vengo! ¡El mercado está aquí a la vuelta!

Antes de que Tsuna pudiera ofrecerse a acompañarlo, se había quedado sólo en el pequeño apartamento. No llamó a su madre, se sentó de nuevo en la silla reparando en el cuaderno que había leído de principio a fin, al menos las partes que versaban sobre él.

No tenía sentido volver a dicho cuaderno, pero este parecía estar llamándolo así que aprovechó la ausencia de Gokudera para retomar la lectura.

Suelen decir que es posible extraer ideas más claras con varias relecturas de un mismo texto y eso fue casualmente lo que le pasó a Tsuna. De golpe comenzaba a entender mejor el embrollo que en sí era su guardián, sobre todo cuando se animó a leer más allá de lo que se tenía permitido descubriendo que había tenido una vida más dura de lo que imaginaba.

Gokudera lo quería, pero no se sentía digno de él. Gokudera lo quería, pero jamás se atrevería a enfrentar un posible rechazo. Eso lo destrozaría. Cuando el mentado Gokudera volvió, vio a su jefe con un semblante extraño, sumido en la penumbra y con el cuaderno entre las manos.

—Gokudera —pronunció con un tono de voz algo seco y frío, como el que solía portar en batalla.

—¿Qué… qué pasa? —Preguntó conmocionado por suponer que podía haber ofendido o injuriado a su jefe de alguna manera que desconocía.

No podía creerlo, había salido sólo cinco minutos a comprar la cena y el Décimo parecía haberse topado con la más absoluta y desgarradora realidad. Al carajo con el mundo, pensó Hayato. ¿Estaba enojado? Esa simple idea le sobrecogía el alma a límites insospechados.

—Te pregunté si me querías y me dijiste que como siempre.

—Sí.

Tsuna entonces sonrió aligerándole la angustia con esa mueca.

¿Siempre lo había querido de esa manera? Y le había costado verlo hasta el presente. Gokudera miró hacia un costado, era una conversación un tanto almidonada para mantener entre dos amigos varones. Si fueran chicas vaya y pase, y aún así…

—Entonces ¿por qué no me besas?

Hayato abrió tanto los ojos que Tsuna se asustó por esa inesperada reacción. Acaso, ¿había mal interpretado la idolatría de su guardián por fidedigno amor? ¿Había acabado sacando las mismas precipitadas y erróneas conclusiones de aquellos que se reían a espaldas de Gokudera?

—Yo… creo que mejor me voy —se apresuró a decir poniéndose de pie.

—Décimo —lo llamó antes de que pusiera la mano en el picaporte de la puerta—¿Va a irse desnudo?

Tsuna así reparó en el detalle de que estaba en calzones y aunque media ciudad lo había visto correr como un loco en calzoncillos tampoco tenía coraje para volver a casa de esa manera.

—No se vaya —rogó Gokudera reaccionando a tiempo cuando lo vio juntando sus prendas húmedas. —La tormenta…

—La tormenta eres tú —Eso le salió de adentro y hasta él pareció sorprendido con esa veta poética de bajo presupuesto—, porque me complicas todo… yo pensando en Kyoko, en el cariño sincero, en que… y tú.

—Yo sé que la quiere mucho a Kyoko-san, y estoy seguro de que algún día ella logrará ver lo genial que es usted.

—¿No lo entiendes? Ya no quiero que Kyoko se dé cuenta de lo genial que soy —bramó remarcando esa palabra que Gokudera utilizaba como un sinónimo de "Tsunayoshi Sawada"—Desde hace una semana que Kyoko me importa tres carajo —se llevó una mano a la boca, como si hubiera soltado una blasfemia en contra de Dios.

Nunca antes había hablado así de su adorada e inigualable princesa Kyoko-chan. Su musa inspiradora, la diosa a la cual le rendía tributo.

—¿Ves? ¡Hasta me haces decir estas cosas!

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó con una exagerada reverencia.

—¡No te crees digno de mí, pero sabes muy bien que soy un desastre! ¡Y no quiero estar al lado de alguien que se dé cuenta de lo genial que soy cuando ya lo soy! ¡Quiero estar al lado de alguien que me quiere como soy! ¡Y tú siempre me quisiste inútil como soy! ¡Eso lo dijiste a Shitt.P! ¡¿Verdad?

—No es un inútil.

—¡Sí lo soy! ¡Y está bien! —Sonrió de nuevo tratando de serenarse o al menos de respirar con normalidad—Está bien, Gokudera. Yo soy inútil para muchas cosas y tú eres un desastre en otras tantas. Pero no importa —alzó los hombros—; hoy cuando venía para tu casa no estaba muy seguro de mis sentimientos, pero cuando leí el cuaderno supe que quería estar cerca tuyo, pero tú te quedas ahí parado mirándome como si fuera alguna ilusión de Mukuro. Y no, soy real… soy Tsuna, el inútil, tu jefe, el Décimo, quien ya no sabe como decirte que… —se aferró de la cabeza y se jaló el pelo—¡Dios! ¡Me complicas la vida, Gokudera!  
—Lo sé, sé que yo…

—Cállate y bésame.

—Pero… pero es que nunca besé a nadie —se lamentó, porque la verdad de no haberlo hecho hasta ese momento era justamente porque no sabía muy bien como tomar la iniciativa.

—Yo tampoco, así que no notaré la diferencia.

—Siempre creí que el primer beso debía dárselo a… a una chica.

—Y yo siempre creí que el primer beso debía dárselo a alguien que quisiera. Nunca pensé que fuera un chico —caviló brevemente al respecto—, pero ¿qué más da?

—Bien, si así usted lo quiere —accedió, como si fuera una orden directa de su jefe cuya mano derecha no debe rehusar.

—¿De verdad nunca besaste a una chica? —Frunció el ceño, descreyendo esas palabras e interrumpiendo el aproximamiento de su guardián.

—No, ¿qué?

—No, es que es raro… eres muy popular entre las chicas de la escuela —los labios de Gokudera rozando los suyos le hicieron cosquillas—Y eres la clase de chico que… bueno, siempre pensé que eras de esos chicos malos que ya habían hecho de todo.

A Gokudera le hubiera gustado explicarle que, justamente, no tener interés en las chicas le había llevado a una vida de celibato forzoso; porque tampoco es que iba tras los chicos que le parecían atractivos. Tenía una reputación que defender y los chicos a su edad sabían ser crueles, no sólo en Italia. A las pruebas del presente se remitía.

Tsuna entreabrió apenas la boca para permitirle la osadía y la invasión, pero las piernas le fallaron y se tuvo que aferrar de la camisa roja de su guardián para no caer. No sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer, pero se sentía estupendamente bien sentir los labios de Gokudera presionado contra los suyos. La humedad que de repente y sin previo aviso experimentó le hizo reparar en el tonto e inevitable detalle de que estaba muy cerca de Gokudera, tanto como había querido estar. Sus cuerpos estaban muy pegados y la respiración era torpe, más que el beso en sí.

Y pese a todo eso, era magia. El momento era mágico.

Santo cielo, si alguien le hubiera dicho a Gokudera que ese día de tormenta tendría a su jefe semi desnudo en su apartamento aceptando sus besos —lengua incluida—, hubiera cubierto de bombas al incauto por fantasear semejante idiotez. Porque eso era algo que para Gokudera no pasaría en mil años. Porque el décimo era genial y merecía estar con quien él quisiera. Claro que jamás pensó que ese alguien fuera precisamente él.

—No soy digno —dijo Gokudera tomando distancia, melodramático y pomposo.

Tsuna se debatió entre reír o retarlo, pero acabó por buscarlo de nuevo para abrazarlo y volverlo a besar.

Luego de tres cuartos de hora y con los labios adoloridos, Gokudera mencionó algo respecto a la cena y Tsuna dio el visto bueno, pero lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos quería dejar de lado los juegos que habían dado comienzo.

Acabaron sentados en la cama y el repertorio de caricias cambió abruptamente porque Tsuna había escabullido las manos por debajo de la camiseta negra de su guardián luego de que se quitara la camisa ante su excitada mirada.

Al menos así empezaban a estar en igualdad de condiciones, pensó Tsuna justificando su necesidad y arrebato de ver con menos ropa a su amigo.

Se abrazaron de nuevo para besarse, sintiendo la intensa y deliciosa emoción de la piel friccionándose.

De repente Gokudera se dio cuenta de que quería recorrerlo todo, de pies a cabeza y no sólo con las manos, pero cuando una de ellas bajó hasta la parte inferior de la espalda, Tsuna dio un respingo acabando con la magia.

—No tenemos que ir más allá si no quiere Décimo.

—Creo que a estas alturas ya puedes decirme Tsuna y tutearme —rió nervioso.

—Jeje, sí, ¿no?

Pero aunque Gokudera le dejó en claro que no pretendía nada más de él por esa noche, y aunque Tsuna estaba muy nervioso por no saber controlar su propia ansiedad, la cena quedó olvidada mientras los dos gemían.

¿Eso era ir demasiado rápido? Bueno, sexo en el sentido estricto de la palabra no habían tenido, pero sí se habían animado a ir, paso a paso, más allá. Por suerte habían tenido toda la noche por delante para ir despacio.

Y si Gokudera tenía vecinos, la tormenta impetuosa que se había desatado con toda su furia sobre la ciudad solapaba con creces los ruidos que hacían. El de la cama rechinando y golpeando contra la pared, el de sus voces pidiendo más y sus escandalosos "por favor no hagas eso que me corro de nuevo", quejidos de placer y desconcierto que ninguno de los dos pudo reprimir.

Se sentía tan raro, pero a la vez tan perfecto. No eran dos niños, tenían la edad suficiente para atender las necesidades que sus cuerpos reclamaban a diario. Y sin dudas darse placer en compañía era mil veces mejor que a solas.

…

Al otro día la mañana lo sorprendió desnudo y embadurnado en lo que ya sabía eran fluidos corporales. No se permitió sentir asco, después de todo había hecho cosas más sucias con Gokudera durante toda la noche y se habían sentido la mar de bien.

Su propio teléfono celular sonaba y vibraba en la mesa de la cocina avisándole no sólo que había sobrevivido al agua, sino que tenía una llamada insistente. Observó el dormir de su guardián un instante antes de correr a atenderlo.

De golpe, estar desnudo y hablando con su madre después de casi haber tenido sexo con un chico le hizo sentir miserable.

—Hijo —reprochó con su habitual calma—, hasta que atiendes.

—Lo siento —se frotó los ojos, pensando en alguna excusa válida que justificase el no atender el teléfono antes y por supuesto que no le diría que estaba muy entretenido en la cama con Gokudera. Sin pretenderlo su propia madre lo sacó del apuro.

—Para colmo todas las comunicaciones están cortadas, es un milagro que me haya podido comunicar contigo.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué, qué pasó?

Nana se sorprendió con esa pregunta, pero enseguida se dijo que no debía. Tsuna era —por momentos— un chico muy raro. Quizás había salido de la ciudad desentendiéndose del desastre.

—¿Dónde estuviste? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—En lo de Gokudera, te dije… como la tormenta empeoró me quedé aquí, quise comunicarme, pero… lo olvidé y después ya era tarde.

—¿Y Gokudera no tiene ventanas? —reclamó con tono cansino; era en esos instantes cuando se preguntaba si como madre era muy relajada, pero tampoco podía preocuparse de más; estaba muy mal acostumbrada por Iemitsu a aceptar las cosas como eran—Los jóvenes de hoy en día se enfrascan en sus cosas y…

En ese momento Tsuna se acercó a la ventana para ver a través de la misma la devastación hecha realidad.

—Bueno, hijo… te llamaba para pedirte eso —Tsuna no se interesó por indagar sobre lo que debía llevar a casa, estaba demasiado maravillado preguntándose en dónde demonios había estado mientras se desataba ese vendaval. Cierto: en los brazos de Gokudera, bajo las sábanas y manoseándolo—Mándale mis saludos a Gokudera; dile que venga a almorzar con nosotros, hace una semana que Lambo pregunta por él.

—¿Sucede algo, décimo? —Hayato lo miró desde la cama prestando más atención al delgado y enclenque cuerpo de su jefe que, a la luz del día, podía observar sin reparos—Quiero decir, Tsuna… —se corrigió.

—El huracán… —dijo dejando caer el teléfono.

—¿Qué? —Se puso de pie tomando las sábanas para tapar su desnudez y caminó hasta donde estaba el décimo—¡Santo cielo, parece una película de Steven Spielberg! —Carteles caídos, postes derrumbados, casa sin techos. Debía darle gracias al Cielo de que su vivienda no se viera tan seriamente afectada. Y que irónico reparar en que precisamente tenía al cielo ahí consigo, a su lado y bajo su techo.

—La tormenta se convirtió en huracán —balbuceó Tsuna completando la oración que había dejado a medias.

Pero pese a la catástrofe en sí no pudo evitar sonreír. Porque sabía que nunca olvidaría esa tormenta en particular. No importaba qué nombre le pusieran los científicos, para él ese huracán ya tenía un nombre y un apellido.

Al final la señora del clima había tenido razón. El alerta meteorológico y su madre no habían exagerado al respecto, sin embargo jamás se arrepentiría de haber ido a hacerle esa visita a su guardián.

El cielo estaría calmo y despejado luego de una intensa tormenta desatada en la cama.

Fin

Ven y conquista y deja caer tus bombas  
cruza mis fronteras y mata a la calma  
corre con tus colmillos y quema mis alas  
oigo el canto de las balas

Y si me quieres seré tu nación  
si me ganas lo seré para siempre

Porque eres la tormenta que necesitaba  
y toda esta paz ha sido engañosa  
necesito un poco de viento para navegar  
así que es en la tormenta en lo que creo  
Llenas mi corazón, me mantienes respirando.


End file.
